Show me what Love is
by GingerSnap91
Summary: Kelsey had grown up with Dean and Sam, until Sam left and she did too. Dean was her best friend until that moment, can they work past there difference in order to save John, or will there differences only push them further apart and break both of them completely?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me Sam?!" Sam turned to Dean and looked at him for a minute before turning back to the face the window.

"No, Dean I'm not. She was a part of the team too." Dean sighed and then slammed his hand on the wheel.

'dammit Sam it was hard enough trying to track you down but now we have to track her down too? She won't come. She left. She booked it away from us so fast it would have made your head spin. There's no way she'll come." They reached a red light and Sam calmly turned the song while Dean continued to huff and groan.

"I came didn't I? She'll come Dean; she loved Dad just as much as we did. Besides we won't be tracking her down, I know where she is. We kept in contact..." Sam tried to ignore how fast Dean turned his head.

"You what?"

"We kept in contact. We talked on the phone once a week for a long time but that's kind of stopped and they ended up being once a month...if we were lucky. Anyway we talked briefly last month she's at the University of Georgia..."

"Georgia!?"

"Yes, Georgia..." Sam began to fiddle with his phone while Dean pressed harder on the gas speeding up.

"Why in the hell is she there? Who's ever heard of that place? And how the hell did she get to Georgia, the last time I checked she was still in the same state as Bobby!"

"You've checked in?"

"Well uh no not really, just once, I asked Bobby if he knew where she was..."

"She's studying history there, she's in Georgia because that's where her father was from, remember? Now we're about ten hours from there so if we drive all night we'll be there by morning and then we can find a motel and go get her after we catch some sleep. Okay?"

'Do they have fucking motels in Georgia?" Dean mumbled under his breath. Sam laughed.

"It's just like every other state, they have a lot." Dean groaned and then they began the long drive to Georgia. After awhile they stopped to get coffee and switched seats so that Dean was now in the passenger seat. They were quiet for a while until Dean started asking questions again.

"When you left did you know she was going to leave?" Sam just shook his head no.

"Do you even know what she looks like? How will we know how to find her?"

"I have a plan calm down." Dean just shook his head and went to sleep; when he woke up he noticed that Sam was walking back towards the Impala.

"Come on I got a room." Dean groggily followed him; once they got in the room they both collapsed and fell asleep. At five o clock Dean woke up and went to get in the shower. While he was in there he began to think about Kelsey. He normally tried to avoid thoughts of her since for the longest time he was mad at her too, just like he was mad at Sam for leaving him and their dad. He remembered when Kelsey ended up with them. She was only fourteen, same as Sam, he was eighteen. They were going to see Bobby because he had called, he sounded upset from what Dean noticed. When they got there it was early in the morning. Bobby met them outside and told them that Charlie was dead. Sam and Dean didn't know who Charlie was but it was clear that John did.

"How?"

"Yellow eyed demon." Dean looked up, that's the demon his dad was hunting.

"Kelsey?" Bobby looked up towards the second floor window, all three eyes followed his eyes to the window and when they looked up they saw a girl sitting on the windowsill. At first Dean Thought she was looking at them but then he realized she was just looking off into space.

"She's been in that window since she got here. Asked when you'd be here once, that's all she's said. She hasn't said anything else though John." John looked sad Dean noticed. He turned and looked at Dean and then Sam.

"Dean, Sam, Charlie was a close friend of mine and Bobby's. The three of us, we grew up together...got into hunting together too. When Charlie got married I was the best man and when I got married he was mine, he was there when you were born Dean and you too Sam, If he hadn't thrown such a fit he would have been your godfather...and then when his wife had the baby I was the Godfather...We were like brothers." Both Sam and I nodded. I wondered why he was explaining all of this to us.

"So what Dad?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed. I wanted to be out killing things, learning the ropes. Not listening to some sob story.

'Well boys...before we all split up we agreed that if something happened to us the other would watch out for their kids. So I think it's time you met Kelsey, because she's going to be going with us." My mouth fell open.

"Hell no, I won't let you take on some baby girl. It's hard enough having to have Sam's whiney ass and trying to make sure he doesn't get killed. Now we have to watch some little bitch too?"

"Watch your language Dean Winchester or you won't go on a hunt for the rest of your life, and yes. She'll be going with us too. Now in you go. And if as so much as give her one dirty look you'll never hold a gun again." Sam took all of this silently but Dean noticed he continued to stare up at the girl. When they walked in Bobby got the boys drinks and they went to sit on his couch. John went upstairs. Dean to this day had no clue what John told her but after an hour they both came down the stairs.

The girl was short. About 5'2 at the most, with reddish-brown curly hair, she looked like your typical fourteen year old girl, uncomfortable with her changing body, but she had eyes that pierced you. It was like she was looking straight through you. She came down the stairs behind his dad, when his dad introduced her she peeked around him and lifted her hand in a half ass wave thing. Dean tried everything in him not to roll his eyes but when John pulled the girl in front of him and told the boys that this was the newest member of the family he couldn't stop himself.

'Like she'll ever be considered family." before John could say anything though Kelsey stepped in.

'Don't flatter yourself pretty boy I'd rather eat worms then be here." and she stormed off.

Sam laughed for hours about that which broke the ice between the two of them but Dean just wouldn't give in. He noticed how well she seemed to get along with Sam though and how his dad acted like she had always been with them. He just couldn't connect with her. Until a few weeks later that was. It was the night before they left Bobby's and everyone was asleep, or so he thought until he heard sniffling coming from the next room. Dean remembered getting out of bed and walking into the living room and seeing Kelsey sitting on the couch crying. That was when he stopped thinking about how much of a nuisance she was and began to treat her like a family member. He didn't say anything when he sat down next to her and pulled her to him, that night Kelsey and him stopped hating each other and made a silent agreement to always be there for one another. That was until she left. Dean snapped himself out of memory lane and then shut the water off. He got out and got dressed then walked into the room; Sam was lying in his bed watching TV.

"So what's your plan?" Sam smirked at him when he asked.

"Don't wear your leather jacket; we're going to be Frat guys."

"Um what?" Dean was already questioning this plan.

"Just go with it." Sam got up and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes Sam came out and they got in the car and headed over to the school. Dean noticed that Sam seemed to know exactly where he was going.

'Sam how do you know where everything is?"

"I might have come to visit her once..."

"Then why are we posing as frat guys?"

"Because I didn't actually get to see her, she was busy, and I'm not sure she would have been too happy to see me anyway."

"Why not, you said y'all kept in touch..."

"This was right after you told me she left Dean. I woke up to the voicemail and I drove to find her, when Bobby told me she came here I was going to try to convince her to go back but I thought she would be mad...I mean I didn't really leave on the best terms with any of you." Dean nodded and then looked at all the people as they drove through the campus. Dean noticed that Sam had turned down what looked like a neighborhood road. He began to slow down and finally came to a stop in front of a house that had a red and grey flag hanging from a balcony.

"Let me do the talking." Dean shrugged and followed Sam to the front door. Sam knocked on the door after a few seconds a guy with a shaved head answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Josh and this is Brian we're some brothers from Auburn..."

"Really? That's cool, here come on in. I'm Adam, that's Matt and those are pledges."

"So why are y'all down here?"

"We came to see a friend. We were wondering if y'all could help us out though we're not sure where she's living and we want to surprise her." The guy sat down in a chair and told two other guys to move. He looked at Dean for a minute before turning to Sam.

"Sure who are you looking for? Maybe we can help."

"Her names Kelsey...Kelsey White...she's short, got-"Sam was cut off by Matt though.

"Whoa stop right there, Kelsey's an AOII, yeah we know her, She's two houses down, she lives with Kristen and Mandi. If there isn't a car in the driveway then no one's home, if that's the case you're welcome to stay here until one of them get there."

"How did you say you knew her again?" Dean gave the guy an eat shit look but Adam calmly ignored it.

"We went to high school together, family friends."

'Oh I was just wondering...I've never heard her mention you two."

"Yeah well she doesn't just tell her personal life to everyone bro." Dean snapped while he was standing up to leave.

Matt began to laugh but it quickly turned to cough when Adam also stood up. Sam quickly stood up and smiled towards Adam who was still glaring at Dean.

'Well thanks, we're going to go see her real quick." The two left and hopped in the car.

'What the hell was that Dean? Way to play it cool."

'What? He rubbed me the wrong way."

"Yeah well you definitely came off strong back there."

'Well the guy acted like he knew everything about her, it got-" Sam turned to face Dean.

'I understand."

'So she's a sorority girl now? Good lord she probably doesn't know how to use a gun anymore, probably thinks it's a nail fail." Sam laughed and they pulled up into the driveway. There was a Red with Black stripes 1967 Chevrolet Camaro in the driveway and Dean let out a low whistle.

"Whew. Well at least someone in the house has some style." Sam agreed and they got out and walked to the front door. From the front porch they could hear the sounds of some music coming from the upstairs. Dean pushed the doorbell and they waited a few seconds. They heard footsteps coming towards them and the door swung open.

"May I help you?" The girl who answered asked. Dean took an appreciative look over her body before making contact with her face. She was cute, blonde, and curvy; she had short highlighted hair and a sweet smile but not his type he decided.

"Um yeah we're looking for Kelsey?" the girl smiled

"Oh okay let me run up and get her." She turned and began to slowly walk up the stairs while Dean stared at her ass. Sam elbowed him hard.

'We're not here to pick up sorority girls Dean." Dean chuckled. They heard the music cut off and heard another girl soft laughter floats down the stairs. The one that answered came back down.

"She'll be down in just a second why don't y'all have a seat and I'll get you some tea." The boys smiled and sat down on the couch. There were pictures all over the place of the sorority and all kinds of tri boards. He noticed that a lot of the pictures only had three of four girls in them. He picked up one that was on the coffee table of three girls standing in front of the house with their arms wrapped around each other. He nudged Sam who looked over at the picture too. Dean could tell that the girl on the left was the one who answered the door; she had the same short highlighted hair and was wearing the same flowery top. The one in the middle had on a Free Wheezy shirt with shorts and sneakers, a baseball cap and sunglasses, while the other girl had on jeans and a tie dyed shirt. They all looked happy and Dean wondered who was who.

"We took that the day we moved in...I think all of us were so happy we were out of the dorms we could have cried." Dean smiled and put the picture down. He stood up while sipping his tea and ventured to look at the other pictures. One picture in particular held his eyes. He walked over to it and stared for a while before the girl stopped talking to Sam and came up to him.

'I took that picture about two months ago, she had just gotten off the phone and was just standing there looking off into space." Dean couldn't take his eyes off the picture. It was Kelsey, he could tell by the hair, it was blowing in the breeze and she was leaning over the railing of the porch staring off into space, but the picture had been taken from such an angle that you could almost see the pensive look in her eyes, the eyes he used to know so well, that were always so happy and bright...the ones that he hadn't seen in years.

"It's a beautiful picture." The girl laughed.

"Thanks it's my favorite of her! That picture and the one of the three of us at her birthday with Adam boy did we all have fun that night. This picture just really captures her easy beauty, no makeup, no fancy clothes just her. "

"Adam? The guy from the down the street...?"

"Yeah that's Kelsey's -"

"Sorry I took so long I had to make sure the puppy couldn't get into my room" a girl's voice said. Dean and Sam both jerked around to see Kelsey standing in the doorway. She was smiling at them until she made eye contact with Dean and then with Sam. Her smile faded and she slowly approached them. She plastered what one could only call a fake smile on her face.

'Oh hey guys it's so nice to see you." Mandi smiled at the three of them and Kelsey turned to her.

'Um Mandi, we're going to go talk on the porch. To catch up and what not since we haven't seen each other in a while, we'll be back."

"Okay girl, are they staying for dinner? I'm cooking tonight since Kristin had to work and you cooked the last three nights.'

"We'd love-'

"No. They have stuff they have to do and places to be going! Oh what a shame that is, well maybe next time!" Kelsey quickly cut Dean off who was smiling at the girl Mandi.

Mandi gave Kelsey a confused look before she shrugged and turned and walked off. Dean and Sam followed Kelsey outside.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She hissed through her teeth. Dean took in a long look at her. She was still short but dear lord that body was sinful. And those curls, they were shinning and bouncy and beautiful, she still had beautiful eyes but he noticed they didn't seem to have as much life in them as they use to. She looked amazing though, apparently Georgia had been good for her. He started to think of the pictures he saw and then started to chuckle when he realized that she was the girl in the free wheezy shirt in the first picture he saw.

"And what in the world are you laughing at? Do you think it's funny to just-"

"Kelsey dad went hunting." Sam cut her off.

"Yeah and your point is what? He does that a lot Sam. In fact the last time I checked it's his godforsaken job."

"No Kelsey. He went hunting and he hasn't been back..."She began to process what he was telling her.


	2. Chapter 2

"He hasn't called either one of y'all? I know I haven't heard from him but I thought he would at least be keeping up with y'all..." Dean noticed her slight country accent. It fit her and he liked it. He noticed she suddenly looked worried.

"No we haven't heard from him…not directly..." She finally turned to him and looked at him.

"What do you mean not directly...?" He explained to her what's going on once he was done she walked over to the railing and leaned on it. She let out a deep breath and then looked up at them.

"So what do you want from me? I still don't quite see where I fit in guys, I mean come on...it's been what five years since we all went on a hunt together? I don't even know if I'm ready to go all over the U.S hunting when I've been out of it for so long. I think you're better off without me guys. Honestly."

"No we're not Kelsey. Look I know you were mad when I left, I think everyone was mad and I know that you don't want anything to do with us anymore, that you've moved on but this is for John, for Dad. You can't tell me he wasn't like a father to you. We were a family, a team, and we're asking you to help us find him, to bring him back." She looked at Sam for a long time after he said that and then turned to face the front yard. She finally turned around and faced the two brothers. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back.

"Look, let me think on it for a while and then I'll-"

"Hey baby doll!" Dean and Sam both looked up while Kelsey turned around. Dean was shocked to see the Adam guy from earlier walking up the driveway. Kelsey smiled and waved before turning quickly around.

'Don't say a word to him about this. If you do I'll kill you. Now go in and tell Mandi you're staying for dinner and for a few days and she'll set you up in the guest bedroom."

Sam smiled and pulled Kelsey into a hug she tensed up for just a second before returning the hug, when they pulled apart Dean and her briefly looked at each other and just when he was about to hug her Adam jogged up the steps and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned into him.

"Hey babe." Dean turned to look at her one more time before walking inside. Mandi seemed more than happy to set them up in the guest bedroom and gave them towels and extra blankets. She also brought in the air mattress and the pump to blow it up.

"I think that's all ya need but if not just let one of us know. Our other roommate Kristen will be home in an hour and then we'll have dinner. I'm cooking baked ziti! I hope y'all are hungry."

"That sounds wonderful Mandi." Dean smiled. He noticed she blushed so he smiled a little more and sent her a saucy wink. Sam cleared his throat and Mandi scurried out of the room.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Dean nodded as he fell on the bed.

"Guess I'm taking the blow up mattress then." While Sam began the pump up the mattress Dean laid on the bed and listened to the conversation that was going on outside.

"Adam stop it, there my friends." he noticed that Kelsey's voice seemed even more southern when she was irritated now.

"Your one friend just doesn't lay right by me Kelsey; he seemed I don't know angry, dangerous even. And I don't like the way he looks at you"

"Adam stop it. I grew up with Sam and Dean there like brothers, well were...look it's complicated but if you're going to be rude then I would rather you go stay at your place tonight. Okay?" Dean leaned over slightly and looked at the couple below. Kelsey was holding Adam's hands and swinging them back and forth, a thing he remembered her doing when she was younger. It looked like Adam caved and he nodded slightly. Kelsey gave him a huge grin and stepped on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Dean!"

"Huh? What?"

"Jeez, eavesdropping much, you really need to give her space or she'll never agree to come."

"I'm sorry I just don't really like the guy. Kelsey's too good for him."

"Dean you're only saying that because it's Kelsey and you haven't even talked to her in years. She really likes this guy. Besides he's better than the last one."

"What happened to the last one?"

"She broke up with him because he hit her Dean. So I'm glad she's with this new guy. "

"That doesn't mean I have to like him. When I found out who this last guy was though I'll shoot him." Sam laughed and the two turned on the TV. Just when Dean was about to fall asleep someone knocked on the door.

Sam answered it and Kelsey stood in front of them wearing a pair of shorts and what looked like a football jersey.

"What team is that?" Sam asked.

"The Patriots dumb butt. Adam and I are going to the store, do you two need anything?"

"No we're fine."

"Alright well...um we need to talk. Tonight...when everyone's asleep, I'll come here."

"Kelsey!?"

"Coming! See ya at dinner boys!" She turned and jogged down the stairs. After an hour they heard the door slam and laughter coming from downstairs. When they walked down the stairs they saw Kelsey on the floor with a little black lab and another girl. The dog was chasing after a ball Kelsey would throw and bringing it back to her while the other girl seemed to be having an intense conversation with Kelsey.

"Tragic twittle, tragic."

"Ha-ha come on I'm sure the orange tights looked great on her!"

"Um no ma'am, who are the two men staring at us." Without even looking up Kelsey answered.

'Sam and Dean, Dean, Sam this is Kristen my twittle,"

"Twittle?"

"Oh I forgot, she's my sorority sister." She looked up and smiled at the boys. The puppy seemed to notice that the game had ended so it ran up to Dean and began to try to climb up his leg.

'Down Wheezy" Kelsey said while she walked over and picked the puppy up. When she leaned back up her face was mere inches from Dean's. They kept eyes contact for a second before Kelsey turned around.

"I think dinner's ready." The four of them made their way to the dining room. Most of dinner consisted of happy chatter between the girls but occasionally they would ask the brothers a question or two, Adam sat in silence for most of the evening. After dinner the girls cleaned the kitchen while the guys drank there beers and set up for a movie. They decided that they were going to watch Kill Bill.

Mandi's and Kristen's boyfriends also came over and everyone settled in their spots. Terrance and Kristen were on the floor, while Kelsey, Adam, Mandi, and Josh were all on the couch, Dean and Sam took the two chairs. After the movie ended Terrance and Kristen went to bed while Mandi and Josh left in his truck. Dean looked over at Adam and Kelsey only to find Adam rubbing her back while she slept.

"Looks like we're going to go ahead and hit the beds." Dean stood up and stretched.

'Yeah we probably should too, she's out." Dean nodded while Sam walked up the stairs. Dean turned to head upstairs too but Adam stopped him.

"Hey man, look I'm sorry I was such an ass..."

"It's okay man; I'd be an ass if it came to her too. In fact, I normally am." Adam laughed and picked Kelsey up. Dean watched as she curled into Adam and felt something strange go through him. He shrugged it off and followed him up the stairs. He noticed that Adam went into the bedroom right beside there's. When Dean settled into the bed, Sam sat up.

'Do you think she'll come?"

"I don't know Sammy...she seems very happy here...she'd be leaving a lot." Sam nodded and lay back down.

"She's different it seems..."

"Yeah but what did we expect the same annoying teenager?" Sam didn't respond so Dean tried to get comfortable and sleep. After a few minutes he heard mumbling in coming from the room next to him.

"Sam, Sammy, listen." Sam sat up and they both began to listen.

"Adam, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah Kelsey. I love you too."

"I need to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it."

"You're a lesbian?" Kelsey laughed but it didn't sound as joyful as her laugh did when they guys heard it earlier.

"What is it Kels?"

"I might have to leave for awhile. I'll be out of town...out of state with Dean and Sam...it's their Dad, he needs us...you know how close I was to him...after my dad and everything he was the one who raised me and he has cancer and they need my help taking care of him." She trailed off

"Okay well I'll be here when you get back..."

"No Adam...I don't think you get it. If I do go I don't know if I'll be coming back, I'm going to go live with them their hands are really full with this and they need as much help as they can get I would be across the country Adam..."

"Kelsey what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we can't be together anymore if I go Adam." Dean and Sam heard her break off into a sob and then some moving around. Soon the sounds of Kelsey's crying died out and the guys figured she had finally fallen asleep.

"I don't think she will want to go Sam, it sounds like she's really in love with this guy."

"I still think she'll go. She loves us too, and Dad was just as much her dad."

"I guess we will wait and find out then."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Dean and Sam were going to walk down stairs but stopped when they heard talking.

'I'm so sorry Adam it's just, he-he was like my dad, I have to go, and I have to. I would take you with me in a heartbeat if I thought it was worth it but honestly Adam I just- I just don't think it is. You've made everything so much better for me and I swear if I had my way then I would be staying here with you, but-"

"But what? Do you not love me anymore? I don't get it. I love you Kelsey. Please don't go. Your all I have ever wanted! Is it because I never proposed? What did I do?" They could hear that he was crying when he spoke to Kelsey and they heard Kelsey crying too.

"No Adam I don't love you anymore. This just isn't working. I want to go and live my life. I can't do that here and you're holding me back." Sam looked at Dean; they both knew why she was saying those things to Adam. If she hurt him and got him to hate her then it would be easier for her to leave. Dean couldn't help but think that he taught her that. He cringed at the thought though.

"So this is really it? You really want me gone?"

"Yes I do." After that they heard the door shut and footsteps walking down the hallway and the front door closing. Sam looked out the window and watched as a crying Adam drove off. It was silent in the room for a few minutes while Sam and Dean both listened to Kelsey crying in the room next to them. They heard her moving around and then Dean turned on the television, he felt like she at least deserved some peace. So she was going to come with them. He figured she would let the others know tomorrow and then they could leave Friday morning. He knew she would be upset about leaving Adam, he could tell that they did love each other but something in her told her that John, Sam, and Dean needed her more. Kristen was up and making coffee and Mandy approached her. Kristen seemed to be listening intensely and then all of a sudden set her mug down. She then ran up the stairs and knocked on the door while Kelsey just opened it and walked outside and went and sat on the porch. Dean could see that she was drained; she seemed deflated almost, so Dean fixed him some coffee and took it out to her. He silently handed her the cup, and she took it and took a sip and then set it down beside her."

"I'll go."

'I know.' Then Kristen walked out. She turned to Dean he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. .

"I get it, so I'm not mad, he practically raised her and Sam you're like her brother, and she talked about you all the time. Your phone calls always made her happy, but you Dean...she only mentioned you once or twice and she never seemed to care much for you so don't make me want to smash your face in the pavement Dean Winchester because I will. It's going to be hard enough for her leaving Adam, we know she only did it and is only saying those things to make it easier on him, so don't make it worse on her." With that she turned and went back in. Dean and Sam lay low the rest of the day. They didn't know what to do when Mandi busted through the door but thought it was pretty damn funny when she almost peed herself when Kelsey gave her the keys and told her to give them to Adam, she wanted to give him something for all he's done for her she whispered. Sam put her bags in the backseat of the car, Kelsey and him stayed on the porch for most of the day. The puppy stayed with them. Mandi came and sat by Dean and he turned to her and gave her a weak smile.

"It's tragic watching those her like this I swear she would have done anything for that boy, you two must mean a lot to her for her to leave all of us, and especially him like this, I hope your dad gets better...if he does...I'd prefer you bring her back to us...in one piece please and that means her heart too." Dean nodded and watched as she got up and left. The three girls hugged and cried that night before going to bed and then Kelsey went up to her room. Dean and Sam heard her crying so they turned on the TV again to give her privacy, they both knew she wouldn't get much if any in the days that she would be with them and they both figured she wouldn't want them helping her through this anyway since it was their fault. When they walked down the stairs in the morning they were greeted with the image of Kelsey on the front porch. Eventually she said her final goodbyes and then walked out to the front of the house. She turned and took a long last look at the house and then after a few minutes she came and got in the back seat of the Impala and sat straight forward.

'It will be okay Kelsey..." Sam muttered.

"Yeah. Sure." When Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror he couldn't help but feel bad for her as he watched her tears fall down her face silently she was trying to cover it up though because she quickly put on a pair of sunglasses and leaned her head back against the seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsey stayed quiet for most of the car ride to Bobby's and when Sam or Dean tried to talk to her she ignored them. Unless Dean was asleep then she would talk to Sam. Finally when they arrived to Bobby's she muttered at least a sentence.

"Thank the gods my head is killing me." Sam snorted and they all got out. Bobby met them at the door of his house.

"Sam, Dean…by God is that you Kelsey? " Dean and Sam turned and were shocked to see the smallest hint of a smile gracing her lips, which was something they haven't seen since before they left Columbus.

"Hey Bobby, how have you been?" Bobby and her embraced and he held her tight for a long while.

"I've been, you know old age and everything, and you certainly have grown into a beautiful young woman Kelsey. It seems like just yesterday you looked like a boy!"

"Oh thanks Bobby. " Kelsey sighed.

"Come on in guys let's get ya'll cleaned up. Kelsey the bedroom is on the first right, you'll have to share a room with one of these idiots and then one of them can crash on the couch." Kelsey went and threw her duffel bag on the bed and then sat down looking around.

"Hey Bobby do you have any head meds? I have a killer headache, listening to the Led Zeppelin four million and two times on full blast has that effect on me these days."

"Hey it's not your car so you don't get to complain." Dean snapped at her.

"I know it's not my car asshole. You have reminded me plenty of times that its YOUR baby. You think I can't hear you complain about me taking my shoes off? Me wanting to change the music? I left my car back at my home that I also had to leave because you two asked me. When frankly Dean you didn't have the right to ask me. I'm only here for two reasons for John and Sam. Once I pay back this debt I'm out of here." She snapped back. The kitchen grew really quiet for a few seconds until Bobby broke the silence.

"Here Kelsey, take that and then you can go take a bath in the bathroom, the towels are under the sink." Bobby handed her three white pills then she walked out of the room. Once she left he popped open three beers and set one down in front of all of them.

"So you got her to come….how is that going?" Sam snorted and Dean dropped his head into his hands.

"That's the first time she's spoken to us since we got on the road. All she's done is stare out of the window and sleep. She doesn't talk at all." Dean told Bobby.

'That's not true exactly she speaks… just when Dean's asleep, she mostly just ask questions though like where have we've been, what you were up to, other stuff. "

"Was it easy convincing her to come? "

"We only told her about Dad, I think that freaked her out into coming he did always take care of her. She had a hard time leaving though with her having to break up with her boyfriend and leave her friends behind. She hasn't talked about that though, or had any kind of reaction to having to leave all those things behind. She cried before she left and for a few minutes when we first took off but after that… It was like it never happened. What she just said to Dean is the most she's said about it. As we can all see she apparently just thinks that we need her to repay her "debt" not that we wanted her here. "

"That's probably my fault…especially after the last time we saw each other." Dean said.

"Why? Wasn't that like five years ago Dean?"

"Yeah it was but what I said wouldn't be something she really forgot all that easily." Bobby and Sam both let out a sigh.

"Well boys that's one hell of a woman to pick up and leave her cut of the apple pie life to help your asses. I'm going to go ahead and turn in for the night; ya'll make yourselves at home. Those pills I gave her should make her sleep."

"Night Bobby." Both boys said to the older man.

"I'll take the couch tonight." Sam said to Dean as he got comfortable on it. Dean nodded and went into the bedroom. He knew Kelsey had to be exhausted so he wasn't surprised to see her sleeping form on the bed next to his. Dean stripped down to his boxers and lay down. Soon enough he was sleeping peacefully. A few hours later he woke up to something. At first he didn't know what it was but he soon realized he woke up to a sniffling sound. He listened a little longer before getting out of his bed and walking over to Kelsey's. He stood there for a bit trying to figure out what he should do. He didn't deal with girls when they cried but to him he felt like he owed her at least some kind of comfort since him and Sam did drag her into this mess and from her home…from her normal happy life. He sat on top of the covers next to her and laid his hand on her back. He realized how small she was then, with her in the fetal position with him rubbing her back. She felt breakable to him.

"Kelsey? Kelsey are you okay?" She nodded her head but he didn't believe her. Dean didn't know what to do so he got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed her a glass of water. Sam woke up and looked at Dean.

"Sammy she's crying. I don't know how to handle a crying girl help me." Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Dean you just have to be there for her and let her cry, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I'll talk to her if she doesn't stop maybe she just needs some space. "

"What! Sam! You're just going to leave me in the room with a crying girl?"

"Yes I am." Dean let out a groan why Sam laughed. Dean walked back into the room and noticed that Kelsey hadn't moved. He sat back on the bed and placed his hand on her back. She silently sat up and looked at him. He offered her the water and she took it and then wiped her hands under her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up." Dean looked at her and looked into her eyes he saw how deep and green they were at that moment. Man did he miss those eyes.

"It's okay I wasn't really sleeping, what's wrong?" Kelsey snorted.

"You snore like trains don't lie to me. And Dean you don't need to pretend you care. I'll be okay." Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I do care." Kelsey stared at him for a long time before finally answering him.

"Am I the only one out of the two of us that remembers we didn't part on good terms Dean?"

"Kelsey that was five years ago."

"Dean, you were my best friend. My family, the first guy I…well we were close and that night when Sam left I spoke my mind. I told you I thought Sammy had the right idea. That he deserved a normal life, I admitted that I thought we all deserved a chance at a normal life. Do you remember how you responded? You looked at me and told me that if I really believed that then I could go too that I was nothing but a burden and a worthless piece of shit in your eyes and that for all you cared I could go too. That if I didn't want to kill the demon that killed your mom and my dad then he could come after me too. You don't care about me Dean. You made that clear. You told me I would always owe you and John and Sam a favor that I would have a debt to be paid and here I am paying it. " Dean watched her as her eyes filled up with tears as she re-lived the terrible fight that they got into. He regretted everything he said to her that night and more but when he said it he never thought he would regret it as much as he did, but instead he thought about it every single day that she was gone.

"I was angry Kelsey. My entire family was dissolving right before my eyes. I lost my brother and then hearing you say that made me feel like I was doomed to lose my best friend too. After being away from you for five years I had time to think about the things I said. I know that you were only saying what we all wanted. I know I pushed you away by saying those hurtful things and I did try to find you to tell you I didn't mean it. But you're a hunter when you don't want to be found by someone you won't be found. After those two first years of not being around you or Sam I began to think that maybe I should just let it go. You did deserve a happy life away from monsters and demons. So I stopped looking."

"Are you saying this because you mean it or because you're worried I won't stay and help? My bet is the second one. Look, I miss Adam. I was going to marry him and seeing him hurt like that because of me it really ruined me. It feels like there is this gaping hole in my chest and I can't fix it because I'm here. You wouldn't know what that's like since you've never been in love. I had a chance at that apple pie life Dean. Shit I even joined a sorority! I didn't always fit in with those girls but it was something. It was so hard for me to get use to being on my own with no family, I didn't have you after our fight, I was mad at Sam because I felt like he started it and John never contacted me…and then Adam walked in. He was the best thing that happened to me and Dean I had to look at him in the eyes and lie to him. Tell him I didn't love him so that I could come back to this life. A life where the two people I'm stuck with hate me and monsters are chasing me." More tears began to leak out of her eyes and Dean started to wipe them away but she pushed his hands away.

"Kelsey I never hated you. I don't hate you now. I was mad that Sam left and when you said that you thought it was the right thing to do for him it made me even madder. You were supposed to know what we needed; I thought you would see that we had to stay together. I felt like you were telling him to leave us. I never should have let you leave. "

"What?"

"I meant never let you leave thinking I was mad at you; we should have worked things out."

"Well we didn't Dean and you let me walk out of that motel room five years ago thinking the ONLY family I had left despised me and wished a demon would come after me. I had to learn to make it on my own. I had to start over, re-write my life story to fit a normal story. I had no clue what normal was. I was born into this life and let me tell you I was devastated to leave it Dean. To leave you, you were my BEST friend. Sam was my best friend and he up and left us. I went five years thinking you hated me. I wasn't hiding, Jesus even Sam found me. Did he tell you about our first phone conversation? I begged him to leave me alone and then I cried for days afterwards because it was like losing my family all over again but I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk being dragged in to that life again and Adam and my friends being put at risk because of me and my connection to the Winchesters. I would do anything to protect them because for the last five years they were my family. They took me in knowing I had a "falling out" with my foster family and they loved me and cared for me and five years later I was forced to leave them and hurt them so that I could finally re pay the Winchesters and leave them behind for good. But where will I go Dean?"

"You don't have a debt Kelsey. We asked you for your help because we work better with all three of us. We are a better team with all three of us. That's why we asked you. If you want me to drive you back to your apple pie life then I will first thing in the morning." Dean looked at Kelsey as she bit her nails. He grabbed her hand and removed it from her mouth he was about to say something else when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yeah?" Dean called while Kelsey pulled her hand out of his.

"We got a hit it looks like…." Sam said as he opened the door. Dean looked over at Kelsey and saw her wipe away her tears quickly then look up at Sam.

"Tell me what you know about John, everything. If I am going to help I need to get caught up." So Dean and Sam caught her up to speed starting her with Dean hunting alone and then what happened when he and Sam started working together. When he told her about what happened to Sam's girlfriend Kelsey started to cry.

"Kelsey?" He watched as she got up and hugged Sam.

"Oh Sam I should have been there. I'm so sorry. That's why you called me that night isn't it. And I was too selfish to take the time out to come to you."

"I didn't expect you to Kels…I was calling because I was afraid he was coming after you…."

"But why would you think that?"

"Because it seemed like coming after love interest of us…of the Winchester men…"

"Um Sam I think it was coming after a different kind of love interest…" Sam looked at Dean who shook his head. Dean told Sam about his feelings for Kelsey one drunken night when Sam was upset about his girl. Dean confessed to Sam that he was glad she was gone so that she wasn't in danger, but now he couldn't help but worry that he was putting her in even more danger than ever before.

"Right well I was just worried and I wasn't thinking straight."


End file.
